


Hide & Seek

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a writing prompt I wrote about this winter couple thing, Mike needs to start making some moves man, Pet Names, also super cliche, its honestly adorable in my opinion, kissing? YUP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: Dustin gets the idea to show El some Child Fun by playing Hide and seek in the woods, but when mike is a klutz and realizes he is also in love with Eleven, he trips and falls taking her down with him.Fluff & Pet names, Cause weaknesses





	Hide & Seek

The wind was cold and crisp as they breathed it in, making their lungs sting through the giggles they sung as the ran down the old railroad hand in hand. The harsh wind blew on their faces, The pale skin on their faces pigmenting to a soft pink around the nose and cheeks.the light snow fall from last night still lingering as it goes down south to melt the last bits away.

After Christmas, hopper had let mike visit the cabin once every two weeks, along with the rest of the party. they had sat around the cabin watching goastbusters for the eighth time when dustin erupted with a squeal and yelled 

“WE SHOULD TEACH EL HIDE AND SEEK”

“What, why?” 

“She deserves a childhood LUCAS, SHE HAS NO CHILDHOOD, LUCAS!” He grabbed his coat and boots excepting the others to follow as he walked out of the house in full winter gear, And they did.

Will ending up counting, picking the short straw and that’s how El and mike ended up running down a frost covered railroad as their giggles erupted the air, holding on tight to each others hand

“10,9,8” Will shouted playfully

“Hurry up mike” El giggled looking back and smiling for a short second 

Mike’s heart melted because Jesus Christ, he loved that big smile she was giving him, all teeth and how her dimples basically shined off her skin, marking territory on either side of her face, he loved how her curls (now reaching the end of the neck and beginning of her shoulders) flew around her face even if they were plopped down with a red stocking cap, braids of yarn on either side, Nancy had given it to her in the hand-me-down box, it fit her so perfectly. She was perfect. God he loved her

Holy shit he loves her

Holy shit

It was too much to process his legs were being pulled along by el as they reached a place in the forest that wasn’t completely covered in last nights frost

“3,2,1 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!”

Still running she took him deeper into the woods. 

She was still giggling but stoped when she heard that mike wasn’t. She turned around, stoping her motion, but mike didn’t and ran right into her making them plop into the cold grass, mike falling straight on top of her with a huff.

“Shit, sorry” mike muttered as he lifted himself up, his arms almost in push up position

She smiled and gave a soft giggle, because lately mike had been growing.

A lot.

He almost towered over her, joking around calling her short, but along with the height ( his legs only decided to grow) causing him to be a gangly bag of limbs and not being sure what to do with them, he trips and sometimes falls and after a “Are you ok” theres a stream of soft chuckles after it

“Your a klutz , Peaches” she smiles 

He pretends to be offended with a huff that only makes her giggles grow. 

God he’s beautiful, all dark locks that curl in the tips under the Dark blue beanie, that somehow make him look even better, those plump lips that are chapped due to the recent weather, his cheeks swelled from the cold and running (And from the situation his currently in) and those eye, she loves it, she love’s him

She loves him.

Woah, she loves him!

their giggles die in their throats, and the setting suddenly becomes more anxious, their staring at each others eyes until mike’s eyes focus on her lips then immdentently back at her eyes

She knows mike’s not gonna make a move, a move he hasn’t planned before, hasn’t thought about. In this situation. So she’s gonna have to be the one making the moves now

The hands that were under mike, in a flattened defense position when mike fell of her sneak up his neck which causes a small strangled gasp escape his lips and closes his eyes

She has no idea the amount of power she has on him right now

Her fingers play with the curled tips of his hair, she stares at his face as he hums and open his eyes, his pupils are fully blow, matching hers

She can’t take it anymore, but in this current position she cant really lean up so she goes with option two

She uses her hand to make him crane his neck a bit lower and his lips are inches away

So close yet so far away

“Peaches” She says softly

He hums

“Can you please kiss me?”

He flushed and nods

“Anything for you Dimples”

His lips brush past hers, to hold down the tingling feeling but then their lips crash together, in a way they had never crashed before, the kiss is as hungry as it can get for two for two fourteen year olds.

Her bottom lip is between his two lips, they let go for a second and jump right back in, el’s hand grasp his hair roughly and he lets out another groan

It’s new and sloppy, but its good 

Its amazing.

And even if the dirt under her is cold, she feels warm everywhere, especially the place mike hand rest on her cheek  
(How’s it get there?) and the back of his forearm is holding his weight up over her head

They dispatch after a few seconds staring at each other lovingly

“El…I” but the “love you” don’t escape his lips when they hear a shout behind them

“FOUND THEM!, Jesus ARE YOU GUYS SUCKING FACE?!”

Its undeniably dustin

Mike groans in displeasure and El rolls her eyes, but theirs a small smile on her lips

“Lucas, you owe me 10 dollars” max says a bit farther away

“You have no proof” he defends himself

“Look at them!” She exclaims

Thats mikes que, he rolls to el’s right side and stands up, giving her a hand to do the same

She grabs it and is pulled up with a jump

“So El won” will says breaking the silence as their friends stare at each other

She smiles widely, she loves winning, it’s a “Unhealthy addiction” thats what hopper says anyway, boardgames, bets, proving her opinion spurious, She loves it 

“Yeah I did” she said confidently walking towards the direction of the cabin, the others snicker at her display of emotion and follow back on the railroad

—————————

Once they’re a few feet from getting in the cabin Lucas pauses and the others look at him questionably

“Mike come on man, I need these 10 dollars for a new comic, just tell us, were you sucking face?” Lucas pleads

“No what the hell Lucas?!” Mike exclaims causing will and dustin to snort

“El!” Lucas says going on his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands “Friends don’t lie, Were you and mike sucking face?” He asks

El looks wide eyes at Lucas, shoots looks at everyone around them then back at Lucas and shrugs saying one line that will be used continuously over the many many many years of their friendships, realising her hands from Lucas’s and says

“Pay Mayfield her money” 

Everyone howls in laughter as Lucas’s hope falls point blank on the ground, as Max dances around Lucas repeating el’s words as he slips the ten dollar bill from his jeans and passes it max, who has a sly grin

El looks at mike whose smiling at her and she returns it

Yeah.

He loves her. She loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> May be a series maybe not? Let me know in the comments. :)


End file.
